Draco kitérője
by KoyasuNaoki
Summary: A Félvér Herceg végétől történik, ahogy Dumbledore meghal, és utána Draco a halálfalók közé kerül. Harryről fantáziál, kis slash tartalom.


**Draco's Detour**

_-Draco kitérője_

_06.04.18-30_

* * *

„_Draco,Draco, te nem vagy gyilkos."_

Dumbledore szavai méla tűként szúrták át a szívemet, de a szörnyű felismerésben minden egyes porcikám védekezni próbált.

„De eljutottam idáig,nem? Sikerült, pedig mindenki azt hitte elbukom."

Védekezem, azt hittem könnyű lesz szembenézni Dumbledore-ral, hiszen csak egy vén bolond, aki nagyokosnak képzeli magát. Még magamon is meglepődtem, hogy egyátalán eljutottam idáig, hogy eljön ez az este.

„ _Tévedsz, gyilkolni nem olyan egyszerű, mint ahogy az ártatlanok hiszik."_

Dumbledore mint ha belém látna. Fogalmam se volt, hogyan csinálja.. Öntudatlanul és szótlanul bámulom egyre, tudva hogy ellenkezni már hasztalan. Belémlátott. Dumbledore csak mosolygott, tekintete mint ha átégetné a szívemet, mindne egyes részemet átvilágítva. Dumbledore olyat tett velem, amit eddig még nem tapasztaltam.

Megértett.

Sohasem tettek ilyet velem, mindenki csak szinészkedett körülöttem, próbálva szemet hunyni a többi ember érzései felett.Próbálva eltaszítani, hogy még véletlenül se kerülhessen ugyanabba a helyzetbe.

Dumbledore segíteni próbált. Azt mondta jobban elrejt, mint gondolnám, és az anyámat, apámat meg ha Azkabanból kikerül szintúgy. Azt mondta bízzak benne, ő mindvégig az én oldalamon fog állni.

Én pedig csak néztem. Keservesen reménykedve, de legbelül tudtam lehetetlen. Túl késő volt. Túl késő volt már számomra.

Előttem állt Dumbledore, hitegetve hogy vége lesz a rémálmomnak, hogy ki fog szabadítani, aztán sikolyokat hallottam a hátam mögűl. Egyre erősödő, közeledő hangokat. Hirtelen érezni kezdtem a saját reményveszettségemet, jobban mint valaha. Remegett az egész testem, s tömény undort éreztem. Megundorodtam saját magamtól.

Csak néztem a félhold alakú szemüveg mögött a kék szempárba, ami az utolsó reményem maradt.

Aztán vége volt.

Pár percig azt hittem még van menekülés. Azt gondoltam maradt még remény számomra De fölösleges ábrándokba ringattam magam.Szertefoszlott, ahogy láttam kihunyni a fényt az ismerős szempárban.

Soha nem volt nekem remény.

A sorsom megpecsételődött már kiskoromban, és a végzetem, hogy igazi halálfaló váljon belőlem, aki a Sötét Nagyúr kegyeltje lesz.

Persze, hiszen apám nagyon jól előkészített a feladatra. Azt hitte már kiölt belőlem minden érzelmet, hogy sziklaszilárddá, teljes érzelemmentessé tett, aki majd tökéletes társa lesz a Sötét Nagyúrnak.

De tévedett.

Képtelen voltam bántani őt.

Mikor elmenekültünk Pitonnal a Nagyúrhoz, előtört belőlem a sírás. Piton azt hitte a szabadságomat siratom,pedig dehogy volt így. Csak akkora már átitatták szívemet annak a szavai, aki legelőször életemben megértett.

Reszketett minden testrészem. Mikor megérkezett a többi halálfaló és körbe rendeződtünk a Nagyúr köré, s kimondta a nevem, szépen, szelíden, még jobban remegni kezdtem, s óriási félelem lett úrrá rajtam.

_- Draco,Draco, gyere csak ide!_

A legrosszabbra számítottam, biztosan meg fog kínozni, amiért csalódást kellett okoznom neki, amiért képtelen voltam teljesíteni a rámszabott feladatot.

Tettem pár félénk lépést felé, s szívem vadul dobogott a fülemben. Attól rettegtem, meg fogja hallani, rájön hogy rettegek tőle, nem csodálom, mint apám és a cinkostársai.Bár mára már ő is kegyvesztett lett, amióta tavaly megbukott a Nagyúrnak tett szolgálatában.

Mindenki feszült figyelemmel, lélegzetvisszafojtva várta a Nagyúr szavait, a kegyetlen ítéletet... ők is félnek, nehogy ugyanarra a sorsra jussanak... de ő csak lassan, szótlanul elém sétál. Én még mindig a fekete talárját bámulom, a szemébe nem akarok belenézni, félek a vörös szempártól.Félek attól, ahogy izzanak, ahogy átvilágít, mint a röntgen, keresve a gyenge pontjaimat. Mennyire más volt, ahogy Dumbledore mért fel. Ő nem a gyengeségeimet kutatta, hanem az utolsó megmaradt reménységemet, a jobbik felemet, már ha van olyanom.Dumbledore tudta, hogy apámnak nem sikerült minden érzelmet kiölnie belőlem, tudta hogy maradt még jóság bennem. A Sötét Nagyúr eközben pedig szótlanul áll, és figyel, gonoszan izzó szemeivel reszkető testemet és őrülten kalimpáló szívverésemet fürkészi.

Aztán megszólal:

„ _Draco, nagyot csalódtam benned. _– hangjában semmi mást nem érzek, csaka tömény csalódottságot.

_Meg kellene hogy büntesselek, amiért nem tudtál saját magad végezni azzal a vén bolonddal.Helyette Piton tette meg_- mondta, de továbbra se véve le szemeit rólam, s még közelebb lépett.

_De kérdem én, miért nem tudtad, Draco, végrehajtani ezr az aprócska szívességet nekem? – _kérdezte kissé feszültebben, és én próbáltam megformálni a szavakat, de egy hang se jött ki a torkomon.

_Miért nem tudtad?! Felelj, ha az Urad szólít!"- _kiáltotta, mire a maradék erőm is kiszállt belőlem, épp csak annyim volt, hogy a fizikai testemet állásra kényszerítsem.

„ Gyenge... vagyok..."- motyogtam a Nagyúrnak, imádkozva hogy elég legyen ennyi neki, és ne kelljen még egyszer elismételnem, mert több szót éreztem, hogy képtelen lennék kinyögni.

„_Draco...- _csóválta a fejét rosszalón,és már rettentően zavarni kezdett, hogy ennyiszer ismételgeti a nevemet.

_...Meg kellene halnod , ugye emlékszem még, miről beszélgettünk múlt nyáron? Meg kellene ölnöm egytől egyig az összes családtagodat- _ekkor éreztem, hogy felsóhajt, talán már az ölés emlékétől jobb kedvre derült?

_Elsőként pedig veled végeznék...- _hát elérkezett a vég, gondoltam. Behunytam a szemem, és vártam a halálos átkot. Féltem a haláltól. De a Sötét Nagyúr haragjától még jobban rettegtem.Szinte nem is fogtam volna fel, ha akkor megölt volna, mit tett. Jobb lett volna, de ehelyett...

_Nem, Draco, nem öllek meg. Még nem érkezett el annak az ideje. _

_De addig is, tanulnod kell a hibádból. Helyre kell hoznod, amit elrontottál.Igazam van?_

„Igen, uram."- mondtam már egy fokkal szilárdabban.

_Meg kell tanulnod, hogy a világon nincs jó és rossz, csak erősek és gyengék, és a gyengéket el kell taposni. A gyengeség miatt vallottál kudarcot, szeretném ha soha többet nem mutatnál ilyet, különben kénytelen leszek , megölni téged.-_Voldemort úgy mondta , mint ha egy feletébb izgalmas témáról beszélne, és tudtam jól, hogy többször nem hibázhatok, nem engedhetem, hogy kiirtsa az egész családom.

_De beszéljünk valami másról, valami szebbről,igaz? Hiszen, akik hűségesek a Nagyúrhoz, és akik teljesítik a feladataimat, azokat bőkezűen megjutalmazom."-_ekkor Pitont szólította, és ahogy gondoltam: megdícsérte. Csak azért akart segíteni nekem, hogy learatsa a a babérokat, amit nekem kellett volna megszereznem, ha nem lett volna bennem sajnálat, és tehetetlenség a saját magamon kívüli,idegen szörnyűségekre, amiket természetesen mint Malfoy – családomhoz hűen- képes kellett volna hogy legyek.

Azon az estén nem jött álom a szememre, és mikor végre sikerült elaludnom a sok halálfaló között, aközött a sok önző gyilkossal együtt szörnyű rémálmok kínoztak. Apámmal álmodtam, aki azt szajkózza belém, hogy felejtsem el , amit az iskolában tanítottak az erkölcsről. Erények sohasem voltak, olyanok amik labilisak, mint például szeretni valakit, vagy csodálni valakit. Ilyen erények Voldemort Nagyúr alattvalóinak nem léteznek , s ha erkölcsről van szó egyszerű az egész: azt tedd, amit a Nagyúr mond, akkor becsületet szerzel, hírnevet, dicsőséget, és akkor vele együtt örök életed lehet.

Persze, hiszen olyan egyszerű.

Régen tényleg így is gondoltam, akkor még nem fogtam fel , mikre kényszerít apám, mire nevel fel, milyen életre.

Egy olyan életre , ahol csak a szívtelenek tudnának boldogok lenni.

De aztán, idővel rájöttem, a gőgön és a mérhetetlen gyűlöleten kívül mást is érzek. Felfedeztem valami teljesen egyedülálló dolgot, ami egyre jobban próbált kitörni a szívemből, szinte kiáltva.

Azon az estén, Dumbledore-nál, szinte ujjongott, hogy hagytam kicsit kibontakozni.

Ha apám tudná- és meg fogja tudni hamarosan- hogy a fia mégis képes gyengéd érzelmeket táplálni,akkor őrjöngene, a saját két kezével rontana nekem.

De nem baj, azt még csak-csak megtudhatja, hogy a sajnálat miatt nem voltam képes elvégezni a feladatot...de a másikat, azt nem engedhetem hogy megtudja. Akkor biztosan hogy megfojtana, nem tudná elviselni, hogy a tökéletesen alázatos, sziklaszilárd fiacskája valakit teljes szívéből csodál. Valakit tisztel, akit nem lenne szabad, aki iránt utasították csak gyűlöletet szabad éreznie, semmi mást. Megalázni, gúnyolni, mérhetetlenül, minél több fájdalmat okozni, ez mondta neki. Ezt kellett tennie.

De mikor látta negyedikben az első próbán, a sárkányokkal küzdeni, akkor rájött: _valami megváltozott. _

Szemeim lecsukódtak, az alakok a fejemben összemosódtak, agyam csak tompa hangokat hallott a külvilágból. Elaludtam.

S újra előrajzolódtak a rémes szereplők álmaimban. Kezdődött az egész játék előlről. Zúgott a fejem a sok utasítgatástól, és a könyörületlenségtől. Hangjukat is tisztán ki tudtam venni, immár kétségtelen hogy amíg nem válik belőlem tökéletes halálfaló, addig kínozni fognak ezek az álmok. Vagy amíg meg nem őrülök, amíg fel nem adom.

Talán azt kéne, hiszen soha se volt reményem.

Soha nem kértem.

Soha.

2 hét telt el, mióta a Nagyúrral kellett beszélnem. Azóta is voltak persze gyűlések, de engem szerencsére nem szólított.

Piton adott neki sok hasznos információt, a Főnix Rendjéről kapcsolatban. Igazából akkor tudtam meg, mi is pontosan, kik a tagjai, ilyesfélék. Bár Pottert nem említette, hogy benne lenne, de le merném fogadni, hogy ő áll a középpontjában. Hiszen őt védik, tulajdonképpen.

Potter...

... sokszor elmélázok, mikor egy kicsit egyedül lehetek a többi förtelmes gazemberektől -akiknek szúrós,lealázó tekintete mindenhova elkísér- , bár ilyen pillanatok ritkán adódtak eddig. Folyton nyüzsögnek a házban, le s fel járkálnak, szitkozódva, legtöbbször Potter nevét,persze nem is csodálom. A halálfalók közt senkivel se jópofizom. Nem akarok velük megismerkedni. Egyedül Piton tanusít velem szemben kedvességet, de valahányszor felajánlja én visszautasítom. Nem akarom, hogy közöm legyen hozzá, nem akarok neki tartozni. Így hát minden nap egyedül vagyok, s általában útban, pedig állandóan azon vagyok , hogy ne kerüljek a szemük elé. De szerintem csak rámfogják, csak hogy legyen valamit. Undorító társaság,Elborzadok, ha belegondolok, apám egy ilyen embert akart faragni belőlem...s egy ilyen társaságban nőttem fel.- hirtelen felkapom a fejem.Úristen! Miket mondok! Az apámról beszélek! S ami a legfőbb, sokszor úgy mint ha nem is itt lennék, a halálfalóknál, a Sötét Nagyúrnál.Elfelejtem, hogy mi lett volna a feladatom.Mit várnak el tőlem, mire kényszerítenek, hogy megtegyem.

A Nagyúr erre nem szokott feltűnni, csak egyszer láttam Lestrange miatt idejönni.Furcsa, kettejük között bizalmas lehet a kapcsolat. De a Nagyúr jelenlétében sohasem merek gondolkozni,igyekszem akkor üresé tenni az elmémet, hiszen bármikor tud olvasni az elmémben,ugyanis kitűnő legilimentor.

Szerettem volna megtanulni védekezni, de Piton úgysem hagyná. Ha megkérnék valakit rá, csak is ő jöhetne számításba, de a vele való kapcsolatom is átviharzott megvetésbe, a hajdani tanárom iránti rajongásomból. Szerettem a stílusát, mindig bírtam ahogy hatalmaskodik, de mostanra már nem érzek így. Talán én változtam meg? Úgy gondolom igen. Régen csak gőg és fölényesség volt bennem, ma már ...nem is tudom. Talán rájöttem , apám hiába nevelt fel olyannak, és sikerült felfedeznem magamban, vannak nagyszerűbb tulajdonságok az emberekben, amikkel büszkélkedhetnek...

És hiába, már megint rá gondolok. Amióta elhagytuk Roxfortot, azóta egyre-egyre ő van a fejemben. Néha ébredés után ráeszmélek, szerepelt az álmaimban.De nem a fájdalmasakban, hanem azokban, amikben egy percre megnyugszik a szívem, amikor biztonságban érzem magam. Különös, vajon mit jelenthet ez?

Vajon hol lehet most? Mit csinálhat? Róla ábrándozok, elalvás előtt, hát ha elmúlnak a rémálmaim, és helyettük tisztábban láthatom az arcát, ami rámmosolyog.

Rámmosolyog...furcsa. Sohasem mosolygott még rám, hiszen mi oka lett volna rá? Nem adtam rá okot, hogy így tegyen. De akkor miért képzelek ilyeneket? Miért képzelem azt, hogy segíteni akar? Dumbledore ajánlotta fel, nem ő. Ő nem tehet értem semmit.

De hiszen nagyon közeli ismeretségben voltak.- morfondírozok továbbra is. Talán sok közös vonásuk lehetett...

De ez még nem bizonyít semmit. Nem hiszem, hogy sajnálna, vagy hogy segíteni próbálna, ha lenne módja rá.Bár...

Hirtelen visszaemlékezek arra, mikor megláttam az arcát Myrtle-nél a tükörben... Könnyeimtől fátyolos tekintettel ugyan, de a lehető legtisztábban látom újra az arcát, ami teljes megdöbbenést mutatott. Nem gúnyba nyúló széles vigyort, se megvetést, hanem _megdöbbenést_.

Mikor éppen erről ábrándoztam, akkor ismét meghallottam a közeledő hangokból ítélve Greybacket. Tőle viszolygok a legjobban a halálfalók közűl.Szerencsére nem sokat tartózkodik ebben a házban, csak nagyon ritkán látom, de akkor sosem mulasztja el megmutatni vicsorgó pofáját. Tudom hogy legszívesebben össze-vissza harapna. Vérfarkas létét titkolni se próbálja,s folyton lihegve jár, mint a kutyák, vérben forognak a szemei, ahogy egyre közeledik a telihold. Voldemortnak toborozza a fajtársait, s ahogy hallottam a fejleményeket, egyre többen csatlakoznak hozzá.

„ Elmondjuk a kis görénynek, mi?..."- lihegett egy mély hang.

„ Felőlem.- rándította meg a vállát beleegyezésként a hústoronynak látszó Macnair.

Legalább látjuk az arcát, mert a Nagyúr előtt úgysem mer tenni semmit, fogadjunk!"- tette hozzá, és szája sarka kárörvendő mosolyba húzódott.

„Na, mi van , te semmirekellő kis csótány! Apád nélkül egyedül érzed magad?"- röhögtek együtt.

„ Kussoljatok!"- vetettem oda.

„ Nahát, végre megszólaltunk... azt hittük már sosem halljuk a drága hangocskádat."- poénkodtak, miközben egyre nyomatékosabban adtak hangot a már inkább röfögésnek nevezhető hangorkánnak.

Én felálltam ,és kifelé mentem, mert nem voltam kiváncsi a műsorukra, de mikor már az ajtóban voltam, hirtelen megtorpantam. Nem, nem hallhattam jól. Lassan visszafordítottam a fejem.

„ Jól hallottad, picinyem( picinyem...-röfögött Greyback a másikon), apád csókot fog kapni A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium ma reggel hagyta jóvá.

A csúnya dementor bácsiknak mekkora lehet az öröme!- csapta össze a kezét, és immár vadul fürkészni kezdték az arcomat, hogyan reagálok a hírre. A még előbbinél is nagyob hahotában törtek ki, mikor látták a kétségbeesést az arcomon. Hogy is tudtam volna elrejteni?

„Hazudtok! Rohadék népség! Gyűlölöm a nyálas pofátokat, gyűlölöm!"-ordítottam magamból kikelve, és kirohantam a szobából. Még hallottam a felhorkanó vérfarkast, de valaki lefoghatta, hogy ne essen utánam.

De már az se érdekelt volna. Gyűlölöm minden porcikámmal.

Aznap a Nagyúr hívott minket. Meg se éreztem a fájdalmat már a karomban, mikor felizott a Sötét Jegy, mert annyi mindenem fájt, hogy összpontosítani se tudtam. A bal karom úgyis mindig fáj, csak úgy , értelem nélkül még ha nem is üzen a Nagyúr,.

Piton fogott el.

Egy feltünően nagy terembe hoppanáltunk. Valamikor gyönyörű, díszes lehetett, talán valamilyen réges régi nemesi család vidéki kúriája volt, amit mostanra már ellepett az enyészet. Rothadó falai szinte mállottak már, bár ahol most gyülekeztünk, mi halálfalók, itt egy fokkal biztonságosabbnak tűntek, talán megbűvölték a szobát.

Féregfark pálcájából fényt lövelt ki, és a soknyi porosodó aranycsillár felragyogott, s így észrevettem, hogy az egész terem aranysárga napfényben úszik a valószinűleg több száz év alatt felhalmozott drágaságok folytán.

Hirtelen eszembe jutott saját wiltshire-i kúriánk, ahol gyermekkoromat töltöttem, s rádöbbentem, semmiben sem különbözött ettől a helytől.Csupán annyiban, hogy nem volt elhanyagolt, minden terme gyönyörű dicsfényben káprázott, és a nappali ennél jóval tágasabb volt.

Ekkor elfintorodtam.Még a társaság se volt különb.

Apám emléke nem adott erőt, csak további kínokat. Ha igaz ugyanis a hír, s a Minisztérium tényleg jóváhagyta, akkor a Nagyúr is tudni fogja- vagy már tudja. S egy egyre erősödő balsejtelem lett úrrá rajtam. Mi van, ha ezzel a fordulattal a hibám helyrehozása még közelebb kerül, mint gondolnám?És vajon _akkor_ képes leszek végrehajtani, vagy elbukom és velem együtt a családom is?

A Sötét Nagyúr végignézett rajtunk. Izzó szemeiben most örömfényt vettem észre. Valami _jó _dolog történt.

Szólított pár halálfalót, hogyan halad a több lény hitegetése, hogy hányan álltak át az _Ő _oldalára. Mindenkin észrevettem a nyugtalanság jeleit.Ha ugyanis most elrontják a Nagyúr kedvét, rossz hírt kell közölniük vele,annak mindenképp nem lesz _jó _vége. Valószínűleg a saját bőrükön tapasztalhatják meg.

A kínzásnak az efféle módszerének az emlékétől is már felállt a szőr a hátamon. Láttam már kínozni halálfalókat,s arcuk leírhatatlan fájdalmat tükrözött. Még nézni is kegyetlen volt, nem hogy átélni.

Egyszer említette a Nagyúr, mikor az egyiket kínozta , hogy eddig egyetlen szolgája sem bírt ki még annyi fájdalmat, mint 2 éve Harry Potter. Ezt nem szánta vigasznak, hanem mércének. Harry Potterhez akarta hogy mérjük a saját tűrőképességünket...

Akkor egy újabb megdöbbentő dolgot tudtam meg róla. Hogy volt képes elviselni annyit...?

Persze tudtam hogy megtámadta a Nagyúr őt, még a Hírverőben olvastam ötödikben, amikor lehoztak egy interjút róla. De akkor elképzelni se tudtam, hogy ilyen sokat ki tudott bírni. Borzalmas.

De milyen fantaszti...- hirtelen belémhasított a rettegés. Hiszen gondolkoztam! Ráadásul Róla!!! A Nagyúr jelenlétében!!!

Fakó halványkék szemem tágra kinyílt, s szájam sarka rángatózni kezdett a félelemtől.

Ugyanis a Nagyúr már nem beszélt senkivel, hanem...

Hanem egyenesen rámnézett.

Próbáltam csodálkozó képet vágni,de nem sikerülhetett valami fényesen, ugyanis sokan felkacagtak.

A Nagyúr szemében most még nagyobb jókedvet véltem felfedezni, ami kissé megnyugtatott.Talán nem hallotta, amiket gondolok. Erősen fohászkodtam valahol az elmém egy rejtett zugában, ahová reméltem nem lát el.

„_Malfoy" _– szólított, és én előreléptem.Most nem Dracónak hívott, lehet hogy mégsincs minden rendben.

„ _Emlékszel még miről beszélgettünk legutóbb?"-_kérdezte könnyedén.

„Igen, uram."

„_Akkor bizonyára örülni fogsz a hírnek, hogy végre találtam egy feladatot a számodra!"_

„Igen,uram."-hazudtam.

„ _Gondolom a lehető legnagyob hévvel fogod belevetni magad, hiszen egy mondhatni igazán kellemes küldetést szabtam ki rád."_

„Igen,uram,de..."- azt akartam kérdezni, miféle feladatra gondolt, de rájöttem, mielőtt kiszaladtak volna számon a szavak.

„_Úgy,úgy,Draco. Hát rájöttél_."- mosolyodott el gúnyos-együttérzően.

„ _És ha nem bánod, gondolkoztam is a dolgon, hogy ki lenne méltó hozzád..._

_gondolkoztam,és..._

_Piton!"- _lépett ki Piton a halálfalók gyűrűjéből.

„ _Tudnál mondani nekem valakit, aki nagyon közel áll Harry Potterhez, gondolom észrevetted, kivel barátkozik legszívesebben._

_Dracóhoz csakis egy olyasvalaki illene, akit Harry mellett is teljes szívéből gyűlöl, nemde Draco?_

„Igen,uram."-mondtam bágyadtan.

„ Tudnék javasolni,nagyuram. Általában –szokásához híven a lehető legaljanépebbekből válogatta ki a barátait. Így például a sárvérű Miss Granger, vagy Ronald Weasley...

„Weasley! Ha!- kacagott fel Bellatrix Lestrange.

Az a szutykos szeplős kölyök, akinek az apja a Minisztériumban dolgozik? Förtelmes egy népség. Nagyuram, hagy intézzem el én a kedvedért. – fordult bizakodva a nő a Nagyúrhoz.

„_Nem,Bella! Másvalakinek szántam a feladatot. De ígérem, téged sem mellőzlek el. Soha nem tenném."- _a Nagyúr hangja furcsán csengett. Talán gyengéden?

Mikor újból felémfordult a Sötét Nagyúr, visszazökkentem.

„_Draco..._

_Tedd meg nekem! Ha véghezviszed, hidd el, máshogyan fogsz látni mindent. _

_Mint Bella... kérni fogod hogy hozzak örömöt, azzal hogy hagyom ,hogy lásd a szenvedést, amit te okoztál, senki más. _

_És mivel kegyes Nagyúr vagyok, téged is megajándékozlak vele..."_

A szám kiszáradt, s minden egyes szó, amit elhagyta , fájdalmas szúrásként érzékelte a torkom. Az elmém eltompult, nem akartam elfogadni. Hát képes leszek rá valaha is?

A Nagyúr mint ha meghallotta volna, vörösen izzó, ördögi szemeiből egyszerre eltűnt a korábbi jóindulat.

„_Ha nem jársz el kellő eredménnyel, Lucius és a maradék népséged fogja meginni a levét! _

_De ha úgy cselekszel ahogy én mondtam, apád megmenekül. Kiszabadítjuk Azkabanból, mielőtt örökre elhagyná a lelke a testét."_

A nagyúr szavait mély csend követte. Alig tudtam hinni a füleimnek.Igaz lehet?

„_Úgy, úgy, Draco. Megteszem, ha te is megteszed azt a kis szívességet az Uradnak. Hiszen itt közűletek bárki megtenné értem, bárki szívesen átvállalná helyetted. –_a halálfalók itt vadul helyeselgettek, amíg a Sötét Nagyúr csendre nem intette őket.

_Draco, mondd csak: megteszed az Uradért, azért akiért az életeddel esküdtél?Akit a halálba is követnél?Akiért a legszörnyűbb kínokat is átélnéd? _

_Akinek szavait istenfélőként lesed?"_

„Igen, uram. Megteszem. Ne fogsz csalódni bennem."

„_Helyes"- _sziszegte , s összeszűkült , parázsként izzó szemeivel éreztem, hogy kutakodik a lelkemben. Magamban egyre azt ismételgettem :megteszem, nem fogsz csalódni bennem. Próbáltam félretenni a valódi érzelmeimet, s hamisakat hoztam fel a felszínre neki:

Képes vagyok rá, nem fogsz csalódni bennem. Képes vagyok rá, nem fogsz csalódni bennem, Nagyúr.

Nem tudom mennyi idő telt el így, ezzel a láthatatlan viaskodással a lelkem s a Nagyúr között, de egy éles kacajra figyeltem fel váratlanul, s kizökkentem gondolataimból.

Nem tudom min nevetett, de aztán elhagyott engem, és Lestrangehoz fordult. Én visszaléptem a helyemre, és újra megpróbáltam kizárni minden más gondolatot a fejemből, amit nem ítélne helyesnek a Nagyúr ( se apám).

Estig sikerült is bebeszélnem magamnak, hogy tényleg így is van, komolyan képes vagyok minden áldozatra a Nagyúrért, és bármire kész vagyok, amit mond.

Aztán estefele megtudtam hogy Macnair fog elkísérni, s ő felügyeli úgymond az én kis akciómat. Már csak ez hiányzott. Még képes és lenyúlja...

Ezután már nemcsak hogy bebeszéltem, de el is _hittem_, hogy képes vagyok rá. Eltökéltem magam, hogy történjen bármi, meg fogom állni a helyem, többet nem okozok csalódást a Nagyúrnak,s végre nem Pitont, hanem engem fog dícsérni, s én akkor büszkén tekintek majd körbe, és a halálfalók elismerő pillantását látom, akik elfogadnak annak, ami vagyok: halálfaló.

Igaznak kell ennek lennie.

Hiszen képes vagyok rá...

Képesnek kell hogy legyek...

...az apámért,aki miatt idekerültem és aki miatt nem lehetett igazi családom,... s anyámért...

aki megpróbálta ugyan, de sohasem értett meg.

Augusztus dereka volt.Úgy hiszem legalábbis. A napok múlása már nem jelentett sokat nekem, az újonnan kapott feladatom teljesen lefoglalt. De ezt most **sokkal **körültekintőbben terveztem ki, mint a legutóbbit, amit még tavaly nyáron kaptam a Nagyúrtól. A nap szinte minden percében ezen járt az agyam, hogy miként és egyátalán hol kapjam el valamelyiküket. S mikor már megvolt az ötlet, a megtervezés és a szügséges előkészületek, akkor már egyre kétségbeesetebben kapszakodtam belé.

Eltökéltem magam, hogy ezúttal nem vallok kudarcot, ezúttal sikerülni fog, és senki sem állhat a megvalósítás útjába. S tényleg teljes lélekkel azon voltam. Már vagy százszor s ha nem többször lepörgött előttem az a pillanat, mikor megteszem. Fogalmam se volt, hányszor képzeltem már el, hányszor próbáltam erőt meríteni abból a tudattól, hogy utána milyen lesz. Apámmal….

Nem gondoltam arra, mi lesz, ha…

Ha elbukom, ha nem tudom megtenni. Megacéloztam a tudatom, igyekeztem kizárni belőle minden jelet, ami a gyengeségemre utalt volna. Persze, voltak pillanatok, amikor előtörtek, amikor fáradtan rogytam le az ágyra, mikor az agyam tompa volt, s próbáltam pihentetni.

Ilyenkor valahonnan a semmiből, váratlanul törtek elő, amikor nem számítottam rá.

Üvöltöttem. A tudatom felüvöltött ilyen alkalmakkor. De túlléptem rajta, nem foglalkoztam vele, nem figyeltem rá. Sikerült irányítanom a gondolataimat, és most még inkább Malfoy voltam, mint bármikor. Igazi, _sziklaszilárd _Malfoy.

Tanultam a hibámból. Ez tett különbséget az előbbi feladatom és a mostani között. Most sokkal erősebbnek éreztem magam, mint pár hónappal ezelőtt a Roxfortban. Nem folyamodtam se kisstílű, se gyenge próbálkozásnak mondható eszközökhöz.

Tökéletes tervet akartam, s tökéletes végrehajtást.

A napok úgy szálltak el, hogy észre se vettem. Egyre közeledett az a pillanat.

Félni se maradt időm, így azt hittem, nincs bennem ez az érzés. Rátett hogy a többi halálfaló is észrevette a magabiztos viselkedésemet, és ekként kezdtek kezelni.

Nem éreztem eddig igazibb halálfalónak magam, mint most. Újra visszatért a régi elfeledett énem, a fölényes, hatalmaskodó Malfoy.

Nem gondoltam semmi másra, nem gondoltam arra az estére, mikor hagytam kimutatni a gyenge érzéseimet, nem gondoltam _rá _sem.Legalábbis azt hittem. Hiszen álmaimban mindig szerepelt, mindig mosolygott rám, kedvesen. Csak nem emlékeztem ezekre, miután felébredtem.

_( Draco megtámadja Ront a házukban, Hermionét is elfogja, de Harry is ott van, amit nem tud. Persze nem tudja megölni Ront, pedig kimondja a halálos átkot, mégse történik semmi, mert ahhoz hogy __**tényleg**__ történjen vmi, ahhoz igazából azt kell érezni, hogy meg akarom tenni, na. Macnair elmenekül, de Draco náluk marad. Sír a drágám, meg minden,teljesen kivan. Harry felajánlja a segítségét, hogy vigyáz a szüleire,stb. _

_Ja, Ronnak a fülébe Draco azt suttogta, mielőtt kimondta volna az Avada Kedavrát, hogy 'Nem is tudod, mennyire féltékeny vagyok rád.' :)))))))_

_Na, egyenlőre ennyi. HarryDraco Chuu!)_


End file.
